msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 31st, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from May 31st, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record [Halliwell: I now call this meeting of the senate to order. We will start with the events of last week. Zanbor, if you would cover the event you held this week. Zanbor Emerson: On Thursday we had a small memorial service at the Antonidas Memorial. We had several speakers talk about those who have passed on. It is important to remember those who have sacrificed it all for this city and our way of life. Let us never forget them. Damon Halliwell: Zodian could you please tell us about it then. Training event on Friday. Zodian Spellseal: It was a short training exercise, I made it a little after it started. Basic light shield defense for the paladins and basic offensive spells for us magi. Only three paladins were present at the time. I managed to de-shield the commander. That was about it. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Now we will bring up events that will happen this week. Zanbor, do you have a meeting tomorrow? Zanbor Emerson: Tomorrow night there will be an open Foreign Ministry meeting. Anyone is welcome to attend and watch. Questions will be answered at the end of the meeting. Damon Halliwell: That concludes all events that are set in stone. We will now speak on an important matter. An event I am not fully up to speed on...so seeing as he came to me and spoke so passionately...Vice-Chancellor Dawnstrider, please inform the senate. Vorien Dawnstrider: Very well. Recently, our Kaldorei allies in Kalimdor have had a faction of goblins illegally invade their land in Stonetalon and plunder their resources. The Kaldorei fought against the Goblins, who have turned to Horde mercenaries to help them in their fight against the Kaldorei. In response, they have requested help from their allies to fight off these Goblins and mercenaries. In return for offering aid, the Kaldorei have promised a portion of the lumber that has been chopped down by the Goblins. I assume we now open the floor for discussion, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: I have message here from our Minister of War that will be heard before I call on people. It is the recommendation of the Minister of War that no vote be taken and that the senate resolve not to officially get involved in the conflict. However it should be reminded that the members of the senate may go on an individual level to aid if they wish to do so and are in fact encouraged. Once again that was from Meriahm, Zanbor the floor is now yours. Zanbor Emerson: The Night Elves have come to us for aid in their time of need and to help them would be a great boon in our relations with them. I do not need to tell you that our relations with them have been strained at times, but this is our chance to change that. The Ministry of War may not agree to officially send troops, but the Ministry of Foreign Affiars does. We can do what Minister Lausten said and send an independent token force, but that will fool no one. They are no stupid they will see that we have not committed to aiding them. What this senate needs to do is vote in favor of sending an officially sanctioned group of magi. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Lord Devin, the floor is yours. Arranax DeVin: Alright. Before I even start. Did anyone else actually bother to learn what happened to provoke all of this?" Anyone? Lora Raventhorne: What the Elves do in Stonetalon don't affect me... Damon Halliwell: Enlighten us. Thrilalia Starblaze: You doubt the words of my kin? Vorien Dawnstrider: The Goblins invaded Night Elven land and plundered their resources. Arranax DeVin: Alright. Let’s keep this short and sweet. Gobbos are of a company encorporated under the neutral flag of the Steamwheedle Cartel. Contracted to help repair Ogrimmar. They avoided the riskier, closer, more profitable sourceof lumber in Ashenvale to mine and log in areas of existing Horde interest in Stonetalon. One evening, without warning, or attempt at diplomatic contact, the elves attacked, and killed unarmed workers. In this glorious attack, they managed to bravely collect trophies from workmen. Including a top hat, and a small child's stuffed toy. Kudos on that. Anyhow! Having attended the war council, I was directly told the actual reason for this conflict. Other than some nebulous 'protecting the land bit? It's that these supplies will be used to rebuild Orgrimmar, and hey. Lets face it. No one with a working brain cell wants that. This stated? If we're voting to support this conflict? I'd rather we drop the troggshit. We'd be doing this in defiance of the Ceasefire, in support of an illegal assault, with the goals of keeping cozy with the elves, being bought off with some lumber and other goods, and pissing on the orc's collective legs. I'm alright with these reasons. Depends onif you all are. As everyone gets bent out of shape when I suggest this shit. Ahh, alright. Well. That's that. So. Umm. Think that's really it. Damon Halliwell: Thank you Lord Devin, Vorien, the floor is yours. Vorien Dawnstrider: Lord DeVin is right, the ceasefire has been broken... but not by the Kaldorei, no it has been broken by the Horde. They hired a neutral party to plunder resources that belong to the Kaldorei to rebuild their city, this after the Kaldorei handed Azshara over to the Horde so that they could have access to lumber. Are we, as members of the Alliance, supposed to sit back and allow the Horde to continue to abuse us? We cannot allow the Horde to break the ceasefire in any way, shape, or form. Otherwise, this will only encourage them to do it the same to the rest of the Alliance. Additionally, if we vote no, and refuse to help our allies today, then we will only alienate them, and they will be less likely to come to our aid when we ask for it. We must vote in favor of supporting the Kaldorei in Stonetalon, to ensure that the Horde is unable to circumvent the ceasefire again in the future, to ensure that our alliance with the Kaldorei remains strong, which has historically been weak, and to ensure that we are able to get aid from allies in the future when we ask for it. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Ambassador Fairthorne, the floor is yours. Beauwitt Fairthorne: Thank you, Minister Emerson... Regardless of whether or not the Kaldorei are the instigators in this affair matters little, in my opinion. Under the might of the Grand Alliance, they are our allies, and it would indeed be beneficial to Dalaran to try and strengthen our bonds with our distant comrades. However, not through violence. Given recent events, the image of Dalaran is undoubtedly a fragile one; 'tis dangerous to so quickly jump into combat with the Horde or their affiliates, lest we look bloodthirsty. In spite of our lack of involvement with the situation, I propose we attempt get both of the parties in question to agree to mediation. If this works, we may be able to find compensation for the death of workers for the Goblins, and compensation for the loss of resources for our elven brothers and sisters. Arranax DeVin: Not a bad idea. Beauwitt Fairthorne: My thanks, Lord DeVin. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Ambassador Fairthorne. Ms Raventhorne, the floor is yours. Lora Raventhorne: May I ask who has sovereignty over the region? And I don't mean 'Alliance' or 'Horde'. Do the Night Elves own the reason the orcs were taking lumber from? Vorien Dawnstrider: Stonetalon has belonged to the Kaldorei for centuries. Lora Raventhorne: ...Who does it belong to now? Zanbor Emerson: Stonetalon Mountains was historically Night Elven territory until the coming of the Ords to Kalimdor is has since become hotly contested. Lora Raventhorne: So it isn't the Elves' lumber? Arranax DeVin: The goblins were cutting trees in and around a region called the ... sludge works. Horde area of interest. At least as the battle lines were frozen at the ceasefire agreement. Vorien Dawnstrider: There is no reason to consider the land to belong to anyone but the Kaldorei. Zanbor Emerson: The Elves view Stonetalon Mountain and the surrounding forests as sacred. Damon Halliwell: Okay, everyone settle down Vorien Dawnstrider: It is also worth mentioning that the Goblins, instead of trying to make peace, they reached out to Horde mercenaries. Arranax DeVin: They were attacked first ... without warning ... Lora Raventhorne: Good for them. They don't own it. I see this as a border clash and I see no reason Dalaran should get involved. We don't need to support the Elves' aggression. Vorien Dawnstrider: And it is beyond foolish to trust their words over the word of our allies. Damon Halliwell: Every one silence! Zanbor will now start the vote to put an end to this. Zanbor Emerson: The vote to aid the Night Elves against the Goblins in the Stonetalon Mountains has been called for. Any seconds? Vorien Dawnstrider: Second. Zanbor Emerson: When I call your name please vote. Aye to send aid to the Elves. Nay to send no aid. Zanbor Emerson: The vote passes. Ten ayes. Two nays. Two abstentions. Damon Halliwell: The Senate shall indeed send aid to the Nigh Elven people then. We will ensure the process starts at once. With that out of the way, I now open the floor to any who wish to speak to us about any matter. Raise a hand or staff if you wish to speak? Arranax DeVin: Let’s call this shit then. Damon Halliwell: Very well, We now move to promotions. Miss Raventhrone, please take the floor. Lora Raventhorne: ...Okay. Damon Halliwell: Zanbor, I believe it would be nice if you did this one. Zanbor Emerson: Lora, you have been with us for a long time. You served admirably as Ambassador to Stormwind and now serve the Senate as our Clerk and Head of Finance. While they are not the most glamorous of jobs you carry them out with elegance. You also treat Lewis in the way he deserves to be treated as such this council has seen fit to promote you to the rank of Senior Magus. Well done, you certainly deserve it. Lora Raventhorne: Thank you... Thank you so much! Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Muzula, please take the floor. Muzula, you have proven yourself a capable mage and a good friend. This promotion is long overdue. As such I am happy to promote you to Vanguard of the senate. Muzula Silverweave: Thank you, M'lord. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Miss Ambermill, please take the floor. During your time with us you have proven time and time again to be a protector to Dalaran and those who live within its walls. As such I am happy to grant you the rank of Senator and hope to keep seeing you work hard. Dismissed. Miss Nimue, please take the floor. You have proven to be both skilled and kind during your time here in the senate. Your training has only just really started but we are pleased to promote you to the rank of Senator. Mr. Fairthorne, please take the floor. You have proven to be a strong force here in Dalaran. You are both trusted and liked. You have been a great Ambassador and mage. We are happy to promote you to the rank of Senor Magus. Beauwitt Fairthorne: My thanks, to all of you. 'Tis been a privilege to serve amongst the Kirin Tor. Damon Halliwell: That ends promotions. I bring this meeting to a close. '''All: '''To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions